


烟

by Szetsing



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 高中少年葫芦娃一发完。不要上升真人。脑洞的巨人，落笔的矮子；理想的重型坦克，现实的婴儿学步车。





	烟

邱贻可和陈玘的第一次见面发生在高二那年，地点是学校的男厕所。

 

从教学楼五层的男洗手间窗户望出去，刚好可以看到操场的全貌，那里正因为秋季运动会而锣鼓喧天人声鼎沸，邱贻可瞅准了这个机会溜回空无一人的教学楼过过烟瘾，为了防止被老师学生撞到还特意爬去了最高一层。他背靠窗台，把烟盒和打火机放在上面，慢悠悠地深吸一口再吐出一团烟雾，惬意又放松地地看烟雾慢慢散开。

所以当有人推门进来时，他被吓了一跳，一时间不知道要先把烟掐了丢进便池还是先把烟盒火机藏起来，然后他隔着一团烟雾看到了一个同样穿着校服的人形。

日，虚惊一场。看到对方只是个来上厕所的学生，邱贻可又放松下来，不了对方竟然主动朝他咧嘴一笑，然后也叼上了一支烟，含混地对他说一句“借个火”就伸手取走打火机，熟练地点上。

邱贻可对来人的自来熟和屌屌的姿态相当不满，本想开口挖苦一句，却对上了一双格外明亮的眼睛。他一下就把想要说的话全都忘掉了，只剩下真情实意的感叹：这个人怎么这么好看！

后来的事情他就只能记个大概了，邱贻可觉得是被那双让窗外的晴空和太阳都黯然失色的眼睛晃得神经错乱的缘故。似乎是他迅速地消了气，然后往旁边挪了挪，主动给对方空出了一块可以靠着的窗台，而对方也欣然接受。于是两个少年就这么边抽烟边有一搭没一搭地聊了起来，聊着聊着就是一年。每天下午自习课时跑到五楼没人的男洗手间里抽烟再天南海北聊上一整节课，成为了他们一个自然的习惯。

 

所以他们是怎么从一对“烟搭子”变成现在这样的？两个人挤在狭小的隔间里，脸憋得通红，呼吸急促，上衣乱七八糟裤子散开，试图把对方的内裤也扯下来？邱贻可能听到血液在脑袋里咆哮奔涌的声音，轰隆隆地撞击耳鼓，让他发懵。他也不知道是今天的烟劲儿太大他抽了太多支，还是情欲的作用，总之他变得傻乎乎的，完全被欲望所掌控。

陈玘也是懵的。他隐约记得今天和以往不太一样，以往都是寻常的抽烟聊天，但今天邱贻可却带了个mp4，放着从同学那里拷来的据说非常刺激精彩的A片。他们一人一边耳机一块看，没多大一会儿就都硬了起来。因为旁边还有一个人在，谁也不好意思说我先去打个飞机之类的话，所以到两个人都忍到忍无可忍时，他们莫名其妙地就一起栽进了离他们最近的那个小隔间。

陈玘被喘着粗气的邱贻可扑到墙上。他一脸紧张地试图把邱贻可给推开：“卧卧卧卧槽你想对对对我干啥老子可是男的……"

邱贻可一半因为没收住脚一半是故意的才把陈玘按到了墙上，看见陈玘被吓到之后说话结巴的样子，一边特不要脸地在心里想着嘿嘿嘿真可爱，一边特别要脸地脸地赶快放开了一点距离。

“你看……要不……咱俩就互相帮着解决一下？听说……这样好像比自己弄……更爽一点？”

纠结了几秒钟后，对未知的好奇和对释放出来的渴望打败了羞耻心，陈玘点头同意了。

 

在被陈玘握住阴茎的瞬间，邱贻可倒吸了一口气。

我日，这个爽。

陈玘的手非常好看，每次一起抽烟时邱贻可都觉得他可以看这双手一整天都不腻。皮肤白净，手指修长，骨节也匀称，优美又有力量感。现在他还知道了，这双手不仅好看，还温热柔软。陈玘犹犹豫豫地把邱贻可的阴茎圈在手里开始来回撸动，邱贻可不甘示弱，也伸手握住了陈玘的阴茎，用大拇指蹭开马眼处的液体，弄得整根柱体和他的整只手都湿湿黏黏。

陈玘发出一声猫叫一样的呻吟，然后赶快憋了回去，又瞪了邱贻可一眼警告他不准嘲笑。然而情欲模糊了他本来锐利明亮的眼神，邱贻可能看到的只是一点委屈一点撒娇和一点逞强。这个眼神就像美食散发出的一缕诱人香气，让邱贻可觉得全身所有的血液和他的大脑全都冲到了下体。

他用湿黏的手掌包裹住陈玘的阴茎，小心控制着力度大小，握得紧一点来回撸动，或者只轻轻地圈住像在抚摸，又或者用手指磨蹭最前端，再顺着系带一路向下去戏弄囊袋和会阴。显然，陈玘自行解决的经验远不如他的丰富，身体也很敏感，没弄几下就舒服得眯起了眼睛，完全忘了自己的手还抓着邱贻可的命根子，完全忘记了也要动一动。他闭紧嘴唇，努力忍住呻吟，却还是在射出来的瞬间破功了。

在发出那声带着鼻音拖长了的哼哼的同时，陈玘闭紧了眼睛，身体发软地靠在了邱贻可肩上。急促的喘息平复后，他又深呼吸了好几次才睁开眼，一睁一闭间眼角渗出了一点眼泪。看到眼泪邱贻可有点紧张，想伸手去擦，却下意识抬了刚为陈玘撸过了一发、沾着各种液体的右手，还把一点精液蹭到了陈玘的脸上。

“邱贻可我操你大爷……”陈玘一个激灵想要躲开，忘了自己手里还握着邱贻可硬邦邦的阴茎，一用力捏得邱贻可痛得狠狠皱了下眉。邱贻可抢上一步，把陈玘彻底堵在墙角里让他没处躲。他伸手按住陈玘的手，把炙热的呼吸喷到陈玘耳边：

“你爽过了，但我还没射呢……”

他包裹住陈玘的手开始给自己撸，顺便去亲吻陈玘的眼角，还轻轻舔走了眼泪和蹭到脸上的白色浊液。

这样的姿势下，他看不到陈玘的眼睛，当然也看不到陈玘看向他的眼神已经发生了变化。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年。


End file.
